(a) Field
The present application relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display as one of flat panel display devices that are being widely used includes two display panels, wherein field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed with a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
A technique of forming a cavity in a pixel and filling the cavity with liquid crystals to implement a display has been developed for one of the liquid crystal displays. Although two sheets of substrates are used in a conventional liquid crystal display, this technique forms constituent elements on one substrate, thereby reducing weight, thickness, and the like of the device.
A process of forming the display by filling the liquid crystal molecules in the microcavities includes a step of forming a capping layer after the liquid crystal molecules are injected. However, in the case of the capping layer currently employed, it is difficult to sufficiently block external oxygen and moisture, thereby generating a reliability problem.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.